143, Dear Park Chanyeol
by sehunism99
Summary: "Kertas milik siapa ini?" "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol". Chanbaek, other exo member. GS for uke. Happy Reading!


**First ff and first chanbaek ff**

**Sorry for typos and please review^^**

**Happy reading everyone:)**

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?!" pekik yeoja imut ini.

"Kau harus percaya, Byun Baek. Saat itu dia berkata jujur padaku jika ia menyukaimu" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tapi itu kan saat aku menyukainya dulu..." kata Baekhyun kecewa. Baekhyun merasa kecewa dengan pernyataan bahwa ia dan Chanyeol pernah sama sama menyukai tapi saling tidak mengetahui.

"Ia terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya padamu, Baek. Sudahlah, Kris kan sudah membahagiakanmu" ujar Kyungsoo menenangkan Baekhyun.

Yap, sekitar 5 bulan sebelum Kris menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun sebenarnya menginginkan Chanyeol. Tapi ia belum mengenal Chanyeol sepenuhnya, dan dengan beberapa alasan Baekhyun lebih memilih Kris. Walaupun mengingat semua fakta yang sangat mendukung untuk memilih Kris dan mempertahankannya, Baekhyun tetap merasa shock dan kecewa.

.

.

7 bulan, 9 bulan, 11 bulan, dan akhirnya satu tahun. Meskipun selama itu Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Kris, ia tetap tidak bisa melupakan perkataan Kyungsoo beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa melupakan Chanyeol, bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang satu kelas dan menjadi teman dekat, sementara Kris baru saja lulus dan pindah ke California.

Baekhyun sekarang duduk di kelas 3 Busan High School. Beberapa bulan menjelang ujian, ia merasa sedikit tertekan. Seluruh jadwal belajar yang padat dan tidak lagi bertemu Kris adalah faktor yang sangat berpengaruh. Terlebih lagi kakek kesayangan Baekhyun baru saja meninggal.

-DRRT DRRT-

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Dilihatnya nama dan foto Kris yang muncul di layar. Dengan penuh semangat Baekhyun menjawab panggilan tersebut. Baekhyun sangat bahagia, beberapa hari ini Baekhyun agak _lost contact _dengan Kris karena kesibukan mereka masing masing. Panggilan kali ini berlangsung sangat cepat, Kris hanya menjajikan akan menjemput Baekhyun siang nanti dan mengajaknya makan siang. Baekhyun terdiam. Entah melamun atau berfikir untuk beberapa saat.

"Baekhyun? Kau tak apa?" tanya Kyungsoo

Baekhyun tetap terdiam. Seketika bulir bulir air keluar dari matanya. Ia tak sanggup menahan rasa kecewanya pada Kris. Walaupun beberapa hari yang lalu mereka sempat saling berkontak karena 1 tahun hubungan mereka, Baekhyun merasa terjebak dalam suatu hubungan bersama orang asing. Dalam satu bulan yang seharusnya berharga bagi Baekhyun, seketika berubah menjadi bulan dimana Baekhyun mempunyai kekasih yang sama sekali ia tidak kenali. Baekhyun tak yakin, apakah Kris atau dirinya yang berubah, tetapi hubungan mereka semakin renggang.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Baekhyun cepat cepat menghapus air matanya dan mencuci wajahnya. Tetapi matanya bengkak, dan tidak ada yang dapat menutupi hal itu.

"Baek, kenapa kau?" tanya Chanyeol tiba tiba.

"Tidak apa apa _kok_" jawab Baekhyun diikuti senyuman. Tentu saja, senyuman palsu. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan, namun ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dari Baekhyun.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Tepatnya sudah 1 jam Baekhyun menunggu Kris didepan sekolah. Baekhyun berusaha tetap sabar dan berfikir positif walaupun dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Ia ingin menangis tapi tak tau apa alasannya. Seharusnya hari ini Baekhyun bahagia, tapi ia merasakan sebaliknya.

Chanyeol baru akan pulang sore ini, ia baru saja selesai mengikuti rapat organisasi sekolah. Chanyeol terus berjalan menuju tempat ia memarkir Ducati miliknya sampai akhirnya ia melihat sesosok gadis di dekat gerbang. Sendirian.

"Baek? Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang, kau sendiri?"

"Aku baru saja selesai rapat. Apakah Kris?"

"Kau tau saja" jawab Baekhyun diiringi senyuman

Sekali lagi Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia tetap berdiri di samping Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat. Baekhyun merasa risih, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat ia tak bisa untuk menyuruh Chanyeol pulang. Ada perasaan risih, juga perasaan ingin Chanyeol tetap berada di sisinya.

Tidak lama setelah kecanggungan mereka, sebuah Ferrari merah tampak menepi di depan Busan High School. Dari mobil itu keluar sesosok namja berambut pirang dengan kacamata hitamnya. Baekhyun tau itu Kris, dengan sekejap Baekhyun berlari ke arah Kris dan memeluknya. Chanyeol tetap berdiri di dekat gerbang. Terpaku, ada rasa sakit dan ingin cepat pergi dari sana tetapi disisi lain Chanyeol merasa bahagia melihat Baekhyun sebahagia itu. Tapi Chanyeol membuat keputusannya cepat, ia tidak ingin terlihat bodoh berdiri sendirian disitu, ia lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kris dan baekhyun

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sebentar. Dilihatnya Chanyeol beranjak pergi dengan raut wajahnya yang datar. Baekhyun berusaha tidak menghiraukannya. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Kris dan pergi.

Hening. Satu kata yang mendeskripsikan kondisi di dalam mobil Kris saat itu juga. Baekhyun tidak biasanya menjadi pendiam seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan bercerita panjang lebar atau memberondong Kris dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang notabene tidak penting tetapi menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua.

Di Kafe, mereka tampak sama saja. Tidak ada percakapan yang berarti. Hanya beberapa pertanyaan basa basi yang mereka lontarkan. Kris tetap sibuk dengan ponselnya , hal itu membuat kekecewaan Baekhyun bertambah.

"Kris, bisakah kau menaruh ponselmu dan menganggapku ada?" protes Baekhyun

Kris menaruh kasar ponselnya dan menatap Baekhyun "Iya, kau ada. Aku sadar _kok _jika kau disini"

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan"

"Kau ini. Aku kurang bagaimana? Aku sudah pulang kesini, bukannya disambut dengan hal yang menyenangkan kau malah marah marah padaku. Aku lelah, Baek"

"Lelah? Kau sebut ini lelah? Kau tau betapa lelahnya aku menghadapimu satu bulan ini? aku sudah berusaha sangat sabar padamu. Tapi sekarang apa? Aku hanya mengharapkanmu berbicara padaku tapi kau malah sibuk tertawa pada sebuah layar bodoh. Aku yang seharusnya lelah" wajah Baekhyun memanas, terlihat genangan air di pelupuk matanya.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita memang tak bisa melanjutkan ini. Kau akan terus begini jika bersamaku" jelas Kris

"Sudah? Begitu saja? Semudah itu? Baiklah. Kau sungguh benar, Wu Yifan. Terimakasih, bahagialah dengan universitas barumu" jawab Baekhyun kasar dan meninggalkan Kris yang hanya melongo diam di tempatnya.

Baekhyun sudah muak dengan hubungannya dengan Kris. Baekhyun marah, kecewa, sedih, muak. Ia tau bahwa ini adalah saat terbaik untuk putus dengan Kris jika Baekhyun ingin ujiannya akan berakhir dengan baik.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari Kafe. Menembus angin sendirian. Ia bahkan tak memakai jaketnya. Ia sungguh sedang frustasi, tak sempat mengurusi dirinya sendiri.

Dadanya sesak, udara seketika menipis baginya. Ini pertanda asma yang diderita Baekhyun kambuh. Jalanan saat itu cukup sepi, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun. Ia jatuh, ia sudah lemah, ia tak bisa meraih obatnya didalam tas.

Dari kedai seberang jalan keluarlah Chanyeol. Beruntung, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sedang terhuyung menahan dadanya. Chanyeol berlari ke arah Baekhyun. Tetapi terlambat, Baekhyun sudah jatuh pingsan.

Diraihnya kepala Baekhyun dan menyandarkannya pada pangkuannya. Ia mencoba mencari obat di dalam tas Baekhyun. Setelah obat itu ketemu, Chanyeol segera mengarahkan obat itu pada mulut Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tak kunjung sadar. Chanyeol panik, hanya satu hal yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Nafas buatan.

'Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin membantunya' batin Chanyeol sambil menggendong Baekhyun ke arah sebuah gang sempit. Mengapa gang sempit? Hanya itu yang ada dalam jangkauannya. Chanyeol tak mungkin member nafas buatan pada Baekhyun di tengah trotoar pejalan kaki. Lagipula yang akan Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah memberi nafas buatan bukan berbuat mesum.

Kaget karena melihat Chanyeol yang memberikan nafas buatan lalu menekan dadanya, Baekhyun sontak menampar Chanyeol dan berteriak.

"YAAAA DASAR MESUM! MAU APA-" belum selesai Baekhyun mengomel, Chanyeol sudah membekap mulut Baekhyun.

"Diam bodooh! Aku hanya berniat menolongmu karena tiba tiba kau pingsan di tengah jalan" bisik Chanyeol

Baekhyun melepaskan bekapan Chanyeol dan terdiam. Ia merasa sangat malu.

**TBC**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa^^ newbie masih butuh saran saran**

**dan ini based on true story meski gak keseluruhannya true haha.**

**Mian and gomawo^^**


End file.
